


A bit of rough

by paarma



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Love, Pining, Reggsy - Freeform, Sex, post-mission sexyness, roxwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarma/pseuds/paarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy are at a hotel in Germany after having completed a mission for Kingsman. Roxy finally decides to make a move and sexyness ensues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of rough

Eggsy was adjusting his tie in front of the bathroom mirror, trying hard to remember everything Harry had taught him about a gentleman's dressing etiquette. It was at times like these that he regretted not paying more attention to his mentor's advice.

''Everything okay in there?''

He heard Roxy call from the bedroom. They had arrived at the hotel about an hour ago, after having completed a mission which included arresting two very important German arms dealers. After putting down their luggage and taking a much needed shower, they were now preparing to go have some supper at the fancy restaurant downstairs.

''Do you need help with that?''

Roxy's head popped into the bathroom. Eggsy let out a groan and kept fiddling with his tie.

''There's sumthing wrong with this thing Rox, it's too short'', he said, frustrated, trying to tug at the blue fabric around his neck. Even though he was getting better at the whole dressing up in suit-n-tie, he still struggled at times.

''Stop it, you're going to suffocate yourself!'', she laughed, and gently swatted his hands away from the tie.  
''Or worse, ruin a perfectly good silk tie''.

''Nice to see you have your priorities straight, luv'', Eggsy smirked.

They both stood quietly in the bathroom while Roxy fixed Eggsy's tie. Standing so close, he couldn't help noticing the little hairpins she had put in her hair. Tiny white pearls adorning her beautiful brown locks, which hung loose on her shoulders.

Roxy was a beautiful girl, nothing new there. Eggsy had noticed that the minute he'd walked into the Kingsman quarters and seen her standing with all the other recruits. He'd been surprised by her warm welcome, for which he’d been very grateful. Prior to that encounter he'd thought all posh people were pricks (well, maybe not Harry).

But no matter how beautiful and kind he thought Roxy was, he'd never dared to make a move. No, not on Roxy. Not because Eggsy was a shy lad, not at all. Wooing girls had never been a problem for him. Whenever he went out with Jamal and Ryan to a club or pub, he always ended up at some girl's place by the end of the night. The only thing he had to do was flash his cheeky grin and all the girls were lining up to sit on his lap. Eggsy's mum often joked that that handsome face would eventually get the boy in trouble.

Indeed, shyness was not the problem. The ‘problem’ was that girls like Roxy played in an entirely different league, or at least that's how Eggsy saw it. Roxy wasn't some club girl in a mini-dress, stumbling in stilettos from rave to rave while getting completely pissed. Not that there was anything wrong with those girls, but they were all Eggsy knew. Girls whose breath smelled like cigarettes and Guinness, girls with tattoos, girls who played pool and cursed like sailors. Girls who were often very upfront about what they wanted, or rather, _who_ they wanted. Posh girls like Roxy on the other hand were from a completely different world. Brought up in some luxurious country house with servants and nannies and all the good stuff that money could buy. They never talked too much about their home lives, but from what Eggsy could infer, Roxy's parents were quite strict and had had very high expectations for their daughter. Best education in the best private schools, horse-riding lessons, dinner-parties with dukes and duchesses and important businessmen, learning to become a proper lady, learning her 'place' as the daughter of one of the most prominent families in England. Roxy had talked to Eggsy about these things in an exasperated voice, making it obvious how taxing her parents' demands and expectations seemed to her. They had wanted her to attend a top university and study finance or law or something. While there, she was expected to meet some fine young man from a good family, get married immediately after graduating and start having babies before she turned 25. Unsurprisingly, Roxy's parents had had a fit when at the age of 19 she'd announced she was dropping out of St Andrews and enlisting in the army. They had done everything they could to turn her head, from pleading to bribing to threatening to disown her. Nothing had worked, and a couple of years later Roxy had graduated from a private cadet academy with honors. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the Kingsman, and so one day a handsome man in a suit named Percival had shown up at her dorm and made her an offer that had changed her life forever.

Eggsy listened to these stories with intrigue and fascination. They provided a glimpse into a world that seemed far removed from what had been his everyday reality growing up in a crowded apartment in South London. He found the stories about the petty drama among high society members extremely amusing. He also admired Roxy for having the courage to stand up to her parents and take control of her own life.

Eggsy had not been able to do that for himself; sort his shit out, get it together. He had partied away his teen years and early twenties, occasionally getting in trouble with the law. There had never been much discipline in his own home life. After his dad died, Eggsy's mum had been too grief-stricken and emotionally exhausted to set too many limits. She also felt bad for the boy, who now had to grow up without a father. Therefore, from an early age Eggsy could come and go as he pleased, never having to take much responsibility for anything. Step-dad Dean couldn't straighten him out either, as Eggsy had absolutely no respect for the scumbag who treated his mother so poorly. It all had changed when Harry Hart and the Kingsman organization had come into the picture. Suddenly he had a decent father figure to look up to as well as an intense training program which provided him with the focus and discipline he'd been lacking.

''Done! Take a look.''

Eggsy had been lost in thought and he jumped a little at Roxy’s voice. He turned to look in the mirror and indeed, the light-blue tie now looked exactly like it was supposed to; neat and proper.

''You're gonna have to teach me how to do that luv'', he smiled, quite pleased with his tie.

''Well it's going to have to be at some other time, we're already running late. Let's hope they don't give our table to someone else'', Roxy said, as they both exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

Eggsy looked her up and down and gave her a puzzled look. She was still wearing the jeans and the green blouse she'd worn during their mission. The hem of the blouse was covered with tiny specks of blood, which had landed there after she'd punched one of the arms dealers square in the nose.

''What the heck Rox, you haven’t even changed yet'' he said, in a scolding tone.

Roxy had started digging in her suitcase when she raised her head and threw a shampoo bottle at him.

''Idiot, I was too busy helping you!'' Even though she was yelling, she couldn't hide the amusement in her voice.

Eggsy laughed, barely dodging the bottle.

''All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a twist. Ya know, since you were so kind to help me dress up, I guess I should return the favour'', he said, flashing her a cheeky grin.

He'd only said it as a joke, but Roxy's expression suddenly grew serious. Or maybe serious wasn't the right word. Her eyes narrowed and on her lips there was a subtle smile. She slowly got up and walked towards him, carrying a black dress in her hands.

''All right then, hold this''

''Rox I...''

''What? You said you'd help me right? I can't get into this thing on my own''

Eggsy held the little black dress in his hands while Roxy started to slowly unbutton her blouse. Was she playing with him? Seeing if she could cause a reaction in him? Eggsy didn't want to give her the satisfaction. He stood stoicly, trying not to stare at her, as she undressed barely a foot away from him.

Roxy's expression was now neutral. He often found her hard to read, as if there was always something more to her actions, something he could not quite reach. Sometimes she seemed distant, hiding behind a wall of propriety and coolness. Yet, at times Eggsy would notice her discreetly staring at him, or maybe her hand lingered a bit too long on his arm when she greeted him. She was sweet and kind, yet kept her distance. His inability to interpret her actions frustrated Eggsy, as he knew their different upbringings were partly to blame.

\---------------------------

Roxy didn't know what else she was supposed to do to catch Eggsy's attention at that point. They were really good friends who trusted each other more than anyone else in the world, and together they'd been through a lot. But with time her feelings for him had evolved beyond friendship and now she wanted more. The boy was very handsome, and he turned heads anywhere he went. Roxy knew that. Eggsy was very different from the boys she'd gotten used to while growing up upper class. Posh boys were generally... _soft_. Soft cheeks, soft arms, soft bellies filled with the foods their doting mothers fed them. Their brains must've been soft too, as they were all incredibly dull. But Eggsy...She was certain there was nothing soft about that boy, other than his heart...and maybe his lips. Indeed, Eggsy's body was strong and muscly, his jaw sharp, his abs defined. He was hardheaded and often impulsive, reckless. He was... _rough_. She hated to admit that Eggsy had been right when he'd made that comment about posh girls. Rough was exactly what she wanted. Back when they were still completing their Kingsman training, she'd often seen him go to bed shirtless or in his boxers, something she'd found a bit obscene and improper at first, but later she'd always found herself lying awake in her bed, thinking about him.

She'd watched him change from his casual undercover clothes into a suit after they'd arrived at the hotel. Everything looked good on him; a hoodie with sneakers, a suit with oxfords. After putting on a clean white shirt he'd gone into the bathroom to adjust his tie. She'd heard him groan and fuss, and she'd decided to check on him. Lately she'd found herself constantly looking for an excuse to touch him; gently squeezing his arm whenever she run into him at the headquarters, adjusting a strand of his hair, straightening his suit...All very casual, very innocent. Everyone knew they were just friends, and that's all people saw in those gestures; friendship. It was time to stop being so…subtle about everything. Roxy had been brought up to be subtle and discreet. A proper lady was not supposed to be straightforward about her wants and needs, her mother had taught her that. Instead, when dealing with men, a lady had to rely on small clues and hints to get what she wanted. But boys like Eggsy didn’t understand clues like that, so tonight she was going to do something different, something bolder.

Roxy removed her blouse, revealing her black laced bra. Eggsy looked at her from the corner of his eye, starting to feel his mouth go dry. The room was only half lit, with the small lamps by their bedside turned on, but nothing else. He could feel her eyes on him, trying to make sense of his reaction. All he could focus on were the shadows dancing on her belly and neck. Roxy started to wiggle out of her jeans, revealing the black undies that matched her bra.

''Pass me the dress, please''

It took Eggsy a moment to react. The air in the room had grown stale, and his shoulders felt heavy. It was hard to breathe, to move. He quietly passed her the dress, but not without taking a quick look at her cleavage.

Harry had talked to him a lot about self-control, teaching him how a proper gentleman should behave. A true gentleman never allowed his emotions to dictate his decisions, but instead he carefully evaluated each situation before choosing the best course of action. Or something like that.

However, at this particular moment Eggsy could feel all those lessons quickly disappearing from his head, while being replaced, just as quickly, with more familiar ones. If this had been some club girl from back home, he would already have grabbed her hips and pushed her onto the bed, kissed her lips, her neck, her belly, her thighs. Made her moan, made her plead, made her scream.

''Are you okay, Eggs?'' She might have sounded worried, but there was a subtle smile playing on her lips.

Eggsy's cheeks were now flushed and he hadn't even noticed.

''Mm yeah I'm fine''

''Well zip me up then'' Roxy had put on the little black dress and as she turned around she revealed a back lightly covered in freckles. For a moment no one moved. Everything was quiet, except for the faint sounds coming from the room next to theirs; some laughter accompanied by soft piano music. Roxy kept her eyes fixed on the bed in front of them. The moment dragged on and she was starting to grow nervous, when suddenly she felt Eggsy's hand on her neck. She stiffened, holding her breath. The hand began slowly traveling down her spine, over her bra, down to the small of her back, stopping just above her panty line..

''We are going to be late...'' her voice was barely a whisper.

''We are already late''

Eggsy's hands slowly travelled back up, removing Roxy's hair to the side. He started to lay a small trail of kisses on her skin, starting from her shoulders and slowly creeping up her neck. Roxy sighed, letting her head hang back and lean against Eggsy's broad shoulders. Eggsy's hands were now starting to pull her dress back down, and she helped him, pulling it past her hips until it fell to the floor. He hugged her tightly from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her waist, all while whispering obscenities into her ear. No one had ever talked to her like that, certainly not the posh boys she'd occasionally let into her bed. Now she was violently blushing at his words, crimson spreading all across her cheeks and nose. She could feel her knees grow weak, but Eggsy kept her on her feet. He let his teeth gently brush over her neck, and he made her turn around to face him. Their kiss was urgent, passionate, desperate. Roxy's hands moved quickly to get rid of his tie and unbutton his shirt. Eggsy smiled wolfishly.

''Aw Rox you'd done such a good job with the tie''

''Shut up'' she said, out of breath.

He chuckled and helped her remove his shirt.

They were now lying on the ample hotel bed, Roxy's fingers raking down his back. Eggsy's hips were slowly rocking back and forth, making long strokes and burying himself deep into her. They were both panting and covered in sweat. While kissing her neck he could hear Roxy making small, frustrated moans.

''I'm not gonna break, Eggsy, you don't have to fuck me like that'' she said, out of breath.

Eggsy stopped for a moment and gave her a confused look. He had unconsciously been holding himself back, not wanting to hurt her or scare her by being too... _rough_.

As if she’d read his thoughts, she gently pulled his face closer to hers, and whispered '‘Did you forget that us posh girls love a bit of rough?'’

Eggsy blinked and looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. A cheeky grin spread across his face as he grabbed her hips and picked up the pace. He left bruising kisses on her lips and neck, which had Roxy burying her nails deep into Eggsy's back while screaming his name. By the time they had both reached their climax they were too exhausted to even think about going downstairs for supper.

Eggsy was still panting, his head buried in Roxy’s neck.

‘'Wanna order some room service?’' He asked, letting out a satisfied sigh and wrapping himself more comfortably around her.

Roxy laughed and kissed him on the head. The pair spent the rest of the evening feeding each other cake and ice cream, occasionally interrupting their sugar-binge with more love-making...

**Author's Note:**

> -Please note that 'rough' doesn't mean 'violent' in this context. It just means more intense, so no choking or slapping or anything like that; I'm personally against sexualized violence. Call it 'vanilla sex' if u want to I don't currr loving vanilla sex is great.
> 
> -There is such a shortage of reggsy fics out there so I thought I'd make a small contribution. Hope you enjoyed it! This was my first fic ever so feel free to provide feedback etc.


End file.
